PokeJourney To the Max
by xNaminator
Summary: Better summary inside. Her dad fails at battling, her mom sucks at coordinating. Luckily, she's related to Lance. NO. Not Elite Four Lance. The traveling, Pokemon expert Lance. Or so she imagines him as. She's bound to share that Pokemon expertise right?


xNaminator: Woah. It's been a while since I last wrote a story. As my first story back, I'm making a Pokemon one! Time to get the old brain working...even if it is summer. Because I haven't read the Pokemon in a while and the last anime of it I watched was like 4 seasons ago, I am using the manga as a leverage to start the story out.

Standard disclaimer applies but I get to own my OC. I follow manga because it is better than the anime!

Summary: Her dad fails at battling, her mom fails at coordinating. Luckily, she's related to Lance. No, not Lance as in Elite Four Lance. Lance, her cousin who taught her everything he knew about Pokemon world, for he was a traveler. Knowing that, she's bound to have some sort of Pokemon expertise in her blood right?

(Yes, I know when you first saw the name Lance, you thought Elite Four Lance. NO. N-O. Not that Lance. If it was, the OC would have gotten a Dragon-type Pokemon. I know it will be confusing. That's why it is like that.)

* * *

**Chapter 1 : It Glows And I Lose**

Walking down the street with Red, Crimson sighs.

"What's wrong, Crimson?"

Crimson turn to stare at the boy next to her. With their names so similar, you would think that they would be the best of friends. Well, you are right.

Silly me, I forgot to introduce you to Crimson. Crimson here and reporting with some information. As you may know, her best friend is Red and they are both 10. Her dad sucks at battling while her mom is a novice at coordinating but they rock at being Pokemon breeders. Her only Pokemon is Fang, a Growlithe given to her by her cousin Lance. It would appear that she can handle her battles, seeing how she had defeated Red a few times despite the type disadvantage. Back to Red's question.

"Nothing and that's the problem! Nothing exciting ever happens in Pallet Town."

Walking a little more, Red and Crimson see some kids trying to catch a Nidorino.

"Oh no! It bounced off again!"

"My turn now!"

Red decides to go up to them while Crimson hangs back and watch. Red laughs and explains to them that they need to weaken it first to catch it. In the end, he catches the Nidorino with the help of his Poliwhirl and the kids praise him.

"Nice one, Red! One more Pokemon to your collection." Crimson laughs as she hits him on the back. She envys how he has more Pokemon than her, but then again she only catches the ones that she feel a bond with.

"I'm the best there is."

"Who beat you before?"

"You did, but I won majority of our battles."

"Not fair. I was under a disadvantage mostly."

"We both are the best. Happy?"

"Most certainly, my dear friend Red."

Crimson link arms with Red and drag him to go play with the others until the sun started to set.

----------

"Hey Red, Crimson! Do you know Professor Oak?" A boy ask.

"The old man at the edge of town? What about him?" Red and Crimson simultaneously ask back.

"People say he is a mean old nut but he also is an expert on Pokemon. I heard that he has a grandson around our age who he taught to be the greatest Pokemon trainer there is!" A girl says.

"I heard about that too! I also heard the grandson just back from overseas." Another guy inputs.

"We'll see about that. I bet he doesn't stand a chance against us." They all laugh and continue on their way home. At the fork of the path, the others went one way while Crimson and Red went the other way.

"Old Professor Oak.." Red mumbles as he continues to walk with his eyes on the ground.

"Red, watch out!"

"Oof!" Crimson runs to Red and make sure he's alright. Crimson feels a sinister aura and looks at the man Red bumped into.

"Watch it kid!" He huffs and walks on with others in uniform like him.

"You alright Red?" Crimson helps Red up to his feet.

"I am fine. Did you feel that?"

"Yeah, I wonder why they're here."

"They had pokeballs. They must be trainers!"

"Want to follow them?" Crimson asks as a mischievous grin appears on her face. Red answers with one identical to hers.

* * *

Red and Crimson follow these strange trainers into the forest not far from Pallet. They had to hide behind trees when they stop.

"Scour the forest and cut everything down! We won't leave until we find....THE PHANTOM POKEMON!" The men move with quick speed. Red and Crimson look at each other, both wondering about this mysterious Pokemon. When all the men have left, they jump from their hiding spot.

"Wow! A phantom Pokemon!"

"Indeed! Let's get it before they do!"

They rush home to grab a few supplies and return to the forest after dark. Red brought so much pokeballs that Crimson had to carry some for him. Red motions for her to stop and they hear a rustle. They turn to each other and slowly crawl to the noise.

'Darn it! Someone's here before us!' Crimson thought as she turn to see the same thought cross through Red's mind. She motions to him for them to sit and watch what this stranger does first.

"CHARMANDER GO!"

She turn to see the boy had a charmander but the other Pokemon...It was GLOWING. She marvels at the glowing Pokemon when she saw that Red had stood up, looking like he was silently cheering the battle. The battle stops and Red jump out of their spot before she could grab a hold of him.

"Red NO!"

"Fine, you're not going to fight it? MY TURN THEN. GO POLIWHIRL!"

The boy had call back his charmander and Red is attempting to fight the glowing Pokemon.

"Water gun!"

"RED STOP!" Crimson rushes to him to have him call back the attack.

"Poliwhirl?"

She turns to see that Poliwhirl was knocked back. She then rushes to Poliwhirl to attend to it, seeing how she took care of Pokemon sometimes for my parents. Behind her, Crimson could hear the strange boy scold Red about limitations and such. Leaving Poliwhirl to Red, she turn to the boy.

"Stop acting so stuck up. For your information, Red is the best there is in Pallet Town and the whole world." She nudges her finger in the boy's chest after each syllable. The boy's eyes widen a fraction and quickly returns to his stoic face.

"Just don't forget what I said, 'Red'." He turns and walks away. Crimson turns to see Red looking so depaired after losing for the first time to someone or in this case, _something_, other than her.

"Come on Red! Cheer up. It's okay. We'll get that Pokemon some other time."

"..."

There is a rustle and a bunch of the weird uniformed men appear. She quickly acts like she's tending to Poliwhirl.

"HEY YOU TWO. YOU THE KIDS FROM EARLIER. WHAT HAPPENED HERE?"

"Forget them! The important thing is Mew!"

After that, the men head towards another direction. She waits a while before speaking.

"Red, let's go to the Professor's place! Remember how he is suppose to be an expert in Pokemon and how he is teaching his grandson to be the best?" She asks to try to cheer him up.

"But Crimson! They say he is also a mean old nut!"

"DO YOU WANT TO BE THE BEST OR NOT? I am going to the Professor's with or without you."

Crimson get up and head towards Professor Oak's house. 'He is going to follow in 3..2..1..'

"HEY WAIT UP CRIMSON!"

* * *

xNaminator: I hope you guys enjoyed this and will continue to read this. Please review and help me improve on this story! Yes I do plan and hope to write away from the manga plot line. Wish me the best of luck?

See you guys in the next chapter!

xNaminator


End file.
